


Love Like Honey ♡

by princeje0n



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Lingerie Kink, Office Sex, Suit Kink, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeje0n/pseuds/princeje0n
Summary: Love Like Honey ♡Eisuke falls asleep but, MC wants to play.Late Night Sweet Love ♡Jumin is stuck at work, dealing with a proposition and meetings. MC misses him so, she goes to visit him at his office.





	1. Love Like Honey ♡

Eisuke waits for you to come back into the room but, in the midst of waiting– he fell asleep. You click your tongue in annoyance since you weren’t gone for that long but obviously, it was long enough. You snicker at his sleeping form because he looked so adorable and less intimidating.

Walking over to him, you maneuver behind him, running your fingertips along his leather chair before grasping hold of his shoulder, massaging them softly. Eisuke stirs a bit before opening his eyes, searching for you before turning his body around to face you. Leaning down to kiss him, you gave him a gentle peck, smirking at his urgency for you.

He grabs ahold of your hand, guiding you to move around his chair and that’s when his eyes widen at the sight you.

You were wearing his favorite lingerie set– the (f/c) lace set that connected with pieces of fabric. It made your ass look a little bigger, and your breast sat slightly higher. He loved taking it off of you because the feel of the delicate fabric rubbing against your supple skin made you whimper at his touch– practically begging to loved.

“It still looks good on you,” Eisuke cooed, running his fingers along the side of your body– he knew how to appreciate every curve on you– how to make you feel wanted.

“I wore it just for you,” You smiled, leaning down to kiss him– the one you fell in love with, the one you devoted your very life to.

He pulls you into his lap as you leaned closer to him, the feeling you’ve longed for rushing to the surface. You kiss him sweetly, your fingers snaking into his hair as he moves to deepen the kiss. You moan at the feel of him, the way his tongue caressed yours with each circular motion.

He gently tugged on your (h/c) hair as a groan slipped your lips, spinning your body to completely face him with your legs on both sides of him. He moves with a swift motion to unhook your bra, letting your breast free as he takes one of them into his mouth, flicking your nipple with his tongue. You move your hair to the opposite side, feeling his other hand squeeze and tug on the other. Moaning as you threw your head back, he snakes his hand up to the back of your neck, pulling you back in for a kiss.

He kisses you tenderly and you lose all your senses as you felt his arousal slowly growing in his trouser. Pulling your panties to the side, he starts to play with your clit. He continued to run his tongue along the side of your neck, nibbling on the area that he knew made you want to beg him for more.

“E-Eisuke,” You whimper and he moves to gently pick you up, laying you down on the couch. He quickly undid his pants and letting his erection free. You bite your lip in anticipation as he pulls your panties off of you, aligning himself within your drenched folds.

Slowly inching himself within you, you let out a loud gasp that went along with the groan that left his lips.

“Fuck (Y/N),” Eisuke groans as he began to thrust himself in and out of you. Sweat dripping off the both of you as he slowly moved his hips to the rhythm you were giving off. He leaned down, brushing his lips against yours before bringing his lips next to your ear, nibbling on your earlobe as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear.

His grunts and groans were enough to turn you on with each thrust– each nibble and each kiss.

He began to pick up the pace as his hands moved to cup your breast, playing with your nipple as your back began to arch at the oncoming sensation that was building within you. He moves his hand onto your shoulder as his other hand moved to play with your clit, making your moan octaves grow louder with each movement.

“Mmmmmn, Ahhhh,” you moaned as he continued to thrust, filling you with himself as your high spilled over. Both of you were a panting mess but, you move to press your swollen lips against his as he smirks into the kiss, pulling his body into yours.

Suddenly his laptop lit up as an incoming skype call spoiled what other plans you had for each other. You groaned but, he kissed you promising you that you’d both continue where you’d left off after the call.

You scurry to at least put your robe back on though it did nothing to really cover you, seeing as it was see through.

Eisuke thought you were out of view when he accepted the call only for Jumin to see you in full view. You were putting your hair back into a bun, looking into a mirror before you stepped out of frame, making your way back to your shared bedroom. Jumin couldn’t help but stare as he forgot the reason for his call.

Eisuke cleared his throat, snapping Jumin out of thought before speaking, “I thought you called me for business, not to gawk at my wife.”

“My apologies,” Jumin spoke. Eisuke smirked at the screen as he and Jumin continued to talk business for most of the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write it flipped from my “Late Night Sweet Love” so, instead of Jumin being her man, it’s Eisuke. I hope you enjoy! ♡


	2. Late Night Sweet Love ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks A little Jumin Smut please?  
> Note: This is my first time writing Jumin Han anything so, don’t kill me too bad lol. Also! This is separate from the first one but they coincide with each other. Anyways, Hope you enjoy!

11 o'clock came and went but, he still wasn’t home.

He explained to you that tonight would be a longer night than most for the simple fact that he had a deadline to meet– though that didn’t stop you from worrying. You called his office but no one picked up so you decided to go see him. You put on his favorite lingerie– the one that makes him want to caress every single curve on your body– and those black cat ears and tail he bought earlier in the week that you was opposed to him buying for obvious reasons. He bought them anyway so you figured that you would find a perfect use for them.

You called Driver Kim to pick you up and take you to his building, nerves becoming shot once you reached your destination. The driver opens the door for you to get out as you saunter your way into the building seeing that there were still some employees still left over, guessing that they were there to help as well.

“Mrs. Han!” You hear one of them call out to you as you look in their direction and smile, “Is Jumin still in his office?”

“Yes, Ma'am… Maybe you could help, he’s really grumpy at the moment…”

You smirk in his direction, getting on the elevator to head to Jumin’s floor, “I’ll see what I can do about that.”

Finally, reaching his floor, your heels clicked against the marble floor as you take the cat ears and tail out of your purse, putting them on as you reached for his door. You fiddle with the door knob as you make your way inside to hear Jumin yelling at someone on the phone.

“Yes, Father I know… I’ll see to it…”

He looks at you puzzled, continuing his conversation with, who you could tell, was his father. Locking the door, you saunter over to his desk, unbuttoning your coat in the process and letting it fall to the ground, watching him intensively as a smile began to spread across his face.

“I’ll let you know when I call back Father. An important matter has come up,” But he didn’t give his father a chance to object, hanging up the phone and tossing it on his desk. He looks at you with a lustful eye as he moves his way around his desk and in front of you. You lean back against it, his hands cupping your redden cheeks. 

“____, I thought I told you to stay home, my love…” He says grabbing your chin, forcing you to look him in his perfect gray orbs.

“I know…” You mumble as you pursed your lips together, “But, I missed you too much Jumin… plus I wanted to surprise you.”

He looks you over, taking in every inch of you. Your smile was the last thing that broke his reserve. His lips pressed against yours with slight urgency as you felt his slender fingers glide their way down your spine, causing you to shiver a little. 

“I want to hear my little kitten purr,” He whispers close to your ear, you’re feeling a little embarrassed as you turn your head but, he continues to caress, forcing you to let out a soft moan.

“J-Jumin– Ahhh,” You moan out, feeling his fingers rub against your soaked panties, you wanted more and you were determined for him to give it you– right here, right now.

You pulled him into you fiddling with his belt and trousers, freeing his erection as he lovingly kissed you– wanting you, his hand snaking it’s way up your curves, causing you to moan just a little bit louder.

“That’s right my love… Moan for daddy,” He growls, running his hot tongue along your collarbone before bringing his face to nuzzle against your neck, placing kisses all over it. Suddenly, without warning, he bites down- hard against your soft porcelain skin causing you to grab at his vest, pulling him in closer as his cock aims right for your entrance. He continues to leave love marks all over the upper half of your body. Pulling him away, you’re gasping for air, your mouth gapped open with tears forming in the corner of your eyes. You pull him into another kiss, giving him the okay to continue– the tip of his cock slightly pushing into you. Your breath hitching in your throat as you gasp at the sensation, feeling his fingers playing with your clit. You throw your head back, moaning out his name as he slowly pushed himself inside of you. 

“J-Jum–” But, before you could finish moaning his name, he starts to move slowly, inching in and out of you as you wrap your arms around his neck, looking each other in the eyes as his lips crashed against yours once again– you longed for this feeling all day and you knew that he did too.

He pulls your body closer to him, moving his hips causing you to continue to climb towards your high, feeling him hit against you spot over and over again. You whisper in his ear for him to move faster causing his resolve to break once more, pushing you back onto his desk, papers flying in every direction as he thrusting harder with each movement. 

“Jumin! I’m about t– Aaahh Nnngh…” You moan out and he continues to thrust, watching you squirm under him, your back arching at the instant pleasure that he’s given you. 

You’re a panting mess as he finally hits his high, slouching over beside you as he’s panting in your ear, nibbling at your earlobe as you giggle at the ticklish sensation, “You need to get back to work so you can come home,” You smile seductively, earning another kiss from him.

“I know you miss me, my love, but try to wait just a little bit longer,” He says as you both smile at one another, knowing that he’s not as grumpy as he was before you got there. You’re still sitting on his desk, legs spread with him standing in between them when you hear Jaehee knocking on the door, “Mr. Han I don’t mean to disturb you–”

“Then don’t,” He yells back through the door, his lips crashing into yours as he continues to ignore her.

“An Mr. Ichinomiya is here to see you, Mr. Han,” She explains and you both groan– Just a little more time… that’s all you needed but, you knew you weren’t going to get it so you placed your finger over his lips causing him to groan more.

“I’ll be waiting for you back home, Daddy…” Gently, pecking him on the lips, you both situate yourself as you make your way out of his office, waving at Jaehee as you disappeared down the hall. Eisuke stares in your direction before being snapped back to reality by Jumin’s voice.

“I would ask that you refrain from staring at my wife,” He says as Eisuke just smirks, preparing himself to do business.


End file.
